Shadows, Memories, Regret Sadness and Sorrow
by akemi0ai0no0yami
Summary: Aya Nakamura, was your typical average normal girl at the brink of reaching the age of freedom 18. Her black hair her unusual gold catlike eyes. But, you'd never expect what will happen in the future, can you?
1. Nightmares of the stalker

Aya was running through the forest. She had no current idea of why she was running. She then tripped on a tree root and twisted her ankle; making it difficult to move or run away. "Why did you stop? Have you finally given up?" a cold; unfamiliar voice asked her. She did not respond. "Well?" he demanded; grabbing her chin forcefully. She whimpered in the pain and then in a tone of hatred she managed to say, "W-Why are you following me! What is your purpose!" she felt his grip get tighter and she whimpered. "The question is…why you are so scared…?" he said simply. "Leave me alone!" she screamed.

She felt a hand shake her slightly. She opened her eyes. "It was only a dream…" she sighed. "Another dream of the stalker?" a woman with odd purple hair asked. "Yes, Anko-Chan, another, uh, bad dream. Lately, I have been getting these dreams, but they are more persistent and happen more frequently than before," was her reply and explanation. She silently attempted to get up, but her body denied that and she fell back onto the bed "Why can't I get up?" she asked Anko. "You are still weak from last night's missions," Anko explained. Aya sighed, then asked, "May I have permission to go outside later today?" Anko paused in thought and then replied, "I will permit on one condition. You must have Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki to supervise you." Aya reluctantly agreed; attempting not to show her disappointment. "I must be off now, the Chunin exams start today. I'll send Kotetsu and Izumo over later. Sayonara!" Anko called as she left the house.

Later that day, there was a slight knock at her bedroom door. Knowing who it was, she said, "Come in." the door slid open; revealing two men in similar uniform. Not looking up from what she was doing, she greeted them, "Good afternoon, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." In unison they replied, "Good afternoon, Aya-sempai." "So, what are you up to?" asked Kotetsu. "Nothing much," she replied rather bored; getting up and putting a little purple book into a drawer and locking the drawer afterwards. Izumo picked up a paper that lay on her bed; a drawing. "And who may this be?" he asked curiously. "What do I know? It could be you for all I know," she replied. "It's a wonderful and talented picture," Izumo said; contemplating the picture. "You're just saying that, Izumo-san. That drawing is terrible," Aya whispered. She fumbled with her shirt. "Uh…could I get a hand over here? I forgot that I am still injured and weak from yesterday, can you help me with my shirt?" she called from the bathroom. Outside, the two slightly older men flushed and exchanged glances, then nodded. Inside the bathroom, they proceeded to help her take off her shirt. When they saw that she was bandaged, they sighed in relief, but had similar visible blushes. After that, they went outside, not wanting to see her without her clothing. _Ero-senin is the only one that we know that would peep at her while she was dressing._

A few minutes went by since they left Aya in the room. Another 5 minutes went by, then 30 minutes. They were getting nervous. "Where is she?" Kotetsu asked no one in particular. "She can't have gotten eaten by her wardrobe," Izumo said with a little chuckle. "Your being facetious, Izumo. This could be serious," Kotetsu said sternly.


	2. Emergency! Damn it!

Re-cap: A few minutes went by since they left Aya in the room. Another 5 minutes went by, then 30 minutes. They were getting nervous. "Where is she?" Kotetsu asked no one in particular. "She can't have gotten eaten by her wardrobe," Izumo said with a little chuckle. "Your being facetious, Izumo. This could be serious," Kotetsu said sternly.

"We should check on her" they said in unison to each other. They were about to say something to each other again, but they shut their mouths and nodded. Next, they slid her door open once again. She wasn't in the room. They grew quiet, and then almost immediately they got frantic and searched for her like hounds searching for a missing body. At last, Kotetsu had found her; her limp body was sprawled on the carpeted floor of her closet, blood was flowing from her now un-bandaged chest. '_Supposedly, she was un-doing the itchy and irritating bandages when her wounds re-opened and started to blood spontaneously_,' Kotetsu figured. Ignoring the fact that her chest wasn't covered up; he lifted her body and carried her bridal style to her bed. As he passed Izumo he said, "Call Tsunada-sama," he paused then he said to Izumo, "Now!"

Izumo hurriedly went to the phone and pressed the emergency speed dial on it. After 3 rings, Tsunade's answering machine answered, "The wonderful and most adored Godaime is not in the office at the moment, please leave a message after the beep and have a nice day!" Izumo grew silent and waited for the beep to lose his temper. BEEP! That was his cue, "Damn it! Tsunade I know your there! Get your lazy fucking ass over to Anko's flat! It's a fucking emergency! Damn it!" he practically screamed into the phone, but placed it back lightly.

"You don't have to damn yell…you know I think you made me partially deaf," said a woman with enormous breasts and blond hair, and then seriously she asked, "What's the emergency?" Izumo led her to a door. "What about the door? I'm a medical nin, not a carpenter." Tsunade said. Izumo lost his temper again, "Damn it! The emergency is IN the room!" he once again was practically screaming at her this time. Before Izumo could throw something at her; she slipped into the room and quickly slid the door shut behind her.


	3. Normal, that's good

Re-cap even if you don't really deserve one: "You don't have to damn yell…you know I think you made me partially deaf," said a woman with enormous breasts and blond hair, and then seriously she asked, "What's the emergency?" Izumo led her to a door. "What about the door? I'm a medical nin, not a carpenter." Tsunade said. Izumo lost his temper again, "Damn it! The emergency is IN the room!" he once again was practically screaming at her this time. Before Izumo could throw something at her; she slipped into the room and quickly slid the door shut behind her.

She quickly examined Aya, and then went outside; almost hitting Kotetsu and Izumo who were sleeping near the door. Tsunade had taken an hour to examine her. Kotetsu stirred from his sleep and asked, "So how is she?" Tsunade sighed, and then said, "She's fine. She passed out due to blood loss. I'm not surprised if she goes into a healing coma. Well…so long!" announcing happily that she was leaving. She waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What now?" Izumo asked his comrade; sitting down in the living room "I guess we wait for Anko-sama" Kotetsu said; sitting on the opposite side of Izumo. "And get killed by her!" Izumo exclaimed his question, Kotetsu responded, "We must, and Anko-sama loves her like her own child. Quit being so negative, Izumo." Izumo looked down in shame; "I'm sorry, how can you stay so calm?" he said and asked most likely to the floor. "No comment," was Kotetsu's response. At that moment a tray of tea was set before them. When they realized what just happened; they looked up slowly. Clothed in a dark purple kimono; stood Aya. "A-Aya-sama?" they stuttered in unison. Aya simply smiled; she had used a lot of her energy to get up and do all of these little things. Automatically, her senses told her that she was going to be in a coma for about 3 days. She gracefully plopped onto to couch and fell asleep and recuperated. She was right; she was asleep for 3 days.

Aya was running once again, but she knew more about her dreams. She knew who she was running from, but the big question was 'Why?' He was quite handsome and cold. His coldness and crimson red eyes interested her. So many questions to ask; was there some hidden key to her nightmares?

Again she was awakened by someone, but this time it was a blonde woman she didn't know. "Good day," the woman greeted. "Please open your mouth, Aya-kun." Obediently she opened her mouth "Good." Wearily Aya asked, "Who are you?" "It's none of your concern now, but I'll tell you anyways…I am Tsunade, Godaime Hokage," she replied, "Oh. Thank you for caring for me, Tsunade-sama." "You're very welcome! Can I have my thermometer back? I don't want you choke on this." She said taking the thermometer from Aya and shoving it into her duffel bag to her right. "Normal," she said; turning to the back of the room where 3 familiar people stood. They sighed with relief. Turning back to Aya; Tsunade said, "You heal fast." Aya smiled and replied, "It's a trait." Tsunade countered with, "But that's so unlike Anko-san." Aya sat up from her position on the couch. "That's easy to explain. I'm not related to Anko-san; I was found by her and given shelter and a chance to live," was Aya's reply/explanation. Tsunade simply nodded knowingly. "So you're the child they found in the forest around 5 years ago?" an un-familiar voice asked. The speaker stepped out of the darkness. "Yes, Kakashi, she is the girl I talked to you about before," Anko, who hadn't spoken, answered. "Oh, yeah," Kakashi said; recalling that day she was brought into the hospital. "That's not a problem; is it?" Aya asked with a concerned look on her face. "Oh, no, there is no problem. I was just…curious," Kakashi replied. Anko looked around the room and said to the 2 examiners and Kakashi, "We have to get lost soon." They nodded in agreement and left. "Do you want me to keep you company?" Tsunade asked Aya; giving her a concerned look. "I can handle myself, thank you though. I'll call you if I need anything, okay, Tsunade-sama," Aya replied; looking at Tsunade. "Okay," Tsunade said; then disappeared in another puff of smoke.


	4. Who are you?

Re-cap: Again she was awakened by someone, but this time it was a blonde woman she didn't know. "Good day," the woman greeted. "Please open your mouth, Aya-kun." Obediently she opened her mouth "Good." Wearily Aya asked, "Who are you?" "It's none of your concern now, but I'll tell you anyways…I am Tsunade, Godaime Hokage," she replied, "Oh. Thank you for caring for me, Tsunade-sama." "You're very welcome! Can I have my thermometer back? I don't want you choke on this." She said taking the thermometer from Aya and shoving it into her duffel bag to her right. "Normal," she said; turning to the back of the room where 3 familiar people stood. They sighed with relief. Turning back to Aya; Tsunade said, "You heal fast." Aya smiled and replied, "It's a trait." Tsunade countered with, "But that's so unlike Anko-san." Aya sat up from her position on the couch. "That's easy to explain. I'm not related to Anko-san; I was found by her and given shelter and a chance to live," was Aya's reply/explanation. Tsunade simply nodded knowingly. "So you're the child they found in the forest around 5 years ago?" an un-familiar voice asked. The speaker stepped out of the darkness. "Yes, Kakashi, she is the girl I talked to you about before," Anko, who hadn't spoken, answered. "Oh, yeah," Kakashi said; recalling that day she was brought into the hospital. "That's not a problem; is it?" Aya asked with a concerned look on her face. "Oh, no, there is no problem. I was just…curious," Kakashi replied. Anko looked around the room and said to the 2 examiners and Kakashi, "We have to get lost soon." They nodded in agreement and left. "Do you want me to keep you company?" Tsunade asked Aya; giving her a concerned look. "I can handle myself, thank you though. I'll call you if I need anything, okay, Tsunade-sama," Aya replied; looking at Tsunade. "Okay," Tsunade said; then disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Aya then realized that she was alone and she was really bored. She decided to take this opportunity and visit a certain grave. She grabbed a bento that she had made previously and started on her way to the grave site. At the grave site/ memorial, she caught a glance of a man with black hair and yellow- gold eyes. '_Who is this man and what is his business or relationship with Obito-kun_?' she thinks to herself, not noticing that she was standing in front of the memorial. "Uh…hello…who are you and what are you here for?" asked the unfamiliar voice of the man whom she had bumped into. "I may ask you the same question. I am Aya, if you must know," was her venomous reply along with an icy cold glare. '_His appearance reminds me of myself_,' she thinks; fear overcoming her. "Don't tell me that your afraid of me, are you?" he asked. "You didn't answer my question," Aya remarked. "So, Anko hasn't told you get…"he said, contemplating her. "For Christ's sake!" she burst out, "Who are you, damn it?" there was no answer. '_He's gone…who was that…? I hope that's the last I see of him…_' she thought and hoped. She cleared their encounter and went on with why she came to the memorial for- to visit her dead lover.

She sat at that memorial and placed the bento there. "Obito-san…I…I made you bento…" she stuttered- her voice cracking up with every word she said. "I am so lost without your gentle- but forceful- guidance. She began to cry. He tears lulled her into a very aggressive and depressed state (also lulling her to sleep). While she slept her mind kept on wondering onto the strange, yet familiar man. '_Can this man be…my real…my lost…father…_?' she thought in her dreams, hoping to find what she was looking for- the key to the lock door of the past that was right in front of her.


	5. Father? After so long I found you

Re-caption: She sat at that memorial and placed the bento there. "Obito-san…I…I made you bento…" she stuttered- her voice cracking up with every word she said. "I am so lost without your gentle- but forceful- guidance." She began to cry. He tears lulled her into a very aggressive and depressed state (also lulling her to sleep). While she slept her mind kept on wandering onto the strange, yet familiar man. '_Can this man be…my real…my lost…father…_?' she thought in her dreams, hoping to find what she was looking for- the key to the lock door of the past that was right in front of her.

Meanwhile, Anko just came home, surprised to not find Aya there. She waited 5 hours, and then called the Hokage's office. Once again, Tsunade's answering machine answered. Unlike Izumo, Anko was quite accustomed to this. "Tsunade-sama…wake-up…we have an emergency…and please bring Kakashi and the others. Thanks," she said into the telephone. Amazingly, Tsunade came quite quickly followed by about 15 people. "So what's the problem this time Anko-san?" Tsunade asked. Anko replied, "Aya is missing." "How troublesome," said the Chunin. Izumo and Kotetsu sighed. "Does she ever find a day that she doesn't get into random trouble!" Izumo said exasperatingly. Unfortunately, for this, Anko and several others send glares his way. "Don't you think that Aya can handle herself? She's old enough, I mean, Anko-san you can't go on protecting her forever," said a very sickly looking man. "Hayate-san has a good point there Anko-san," Kakashi said, pulling out his book. "You don't get it, do you? If she gets caught into the possession of her real father, then our village is in danger," Anko shot at him. "So Aya…is that young girl we did a DNA scan on?" Tsunade asked. Anko nodded. Several people gasped. "If Orochimaru finds her, then our troubles will be doubled (causing more work for me to do) so I suggest that we all split into groups and find her," Tsunade commanded.

On the other hand, Aya was starting to wake from her sleep. She got up sleepily and bumped into a figure. Her eyes immediately snapped open in attention. She looked up slowly and saw that same man that she met earlier that day. She contemplated him, oh, how he looked so much like her. She stared into his golden- yellow eyes. She finally realized who this man was. "Father!" she exclaimed. "So you finally figures out the puzzle, ne, Aya-hime?" Aya felt tears rush down the sides of her cheeks. She flung herself on him and began to cry into his tunic. "Now, now, calm down," he said soothingly; running her fingers through her hair. "Can we go home now?" Aya said between soft, wet sobs. Ororchimaru held her at arms length; staring at her. "You want to go home now?" She nodded at this question. "I….want to catch up on the time that I have spent away from you," Aya whispered. "What was that?" Orochimaru asked, turning around. "Nothing, father," Aya said with a smile. Orochimaru returned the smile and said, "Let's go, Aya-hime." Aya again nodded and took off with her father; not thinking of what she was leaving behind and how much trouble she would getting into; only thinking of what lay ahead.

After an hour or so of running, Aya began to slow and get weary; in time, she passed out. Her father noticed this and turned back to get her and put her on her on his back. He picked her up and began to run again, not slowing his pace until 2 hours later, only to hand her over to another man -around the age of 15-. He carried her bridal style and nodded to Orochimaru, who took off in a different direction. He took off as well, going at a high pace. After a while, Aya began to wake from her sleep. "Daddy…where are we?" She asked sleepily; rubbing her eyes. "Hello, I see that you are awake, Aya-hime, how was your slumber?" asked an unfamiliar voice asked her. Her eyes snapped open, took a glance at the man carrying her and started to scream. "Aya-hime, Aya-hime, calm down, Ororchimaru-sama had to do something a while back, so he told me to bring you home," he explained over her shrill screams. She quieted. "Ah, I see, sumimasen," she said apologetically. "Don't worry, Onii-chan," he said coolly. Having cleared up the misunderstanding, they continued on to the house (Aya insisted on walking, but he refused to put her down). An odd silence took over, irritated, Aya broke it. "So, what is your name? I forget to ask you that earlier," She said/asked the man she had just met. "My name is…"

To be continued in Chapter 7…

Behind the scenes

Aya: Hey it's me Aya, I just wanted to stop by and say hi to all the people I have encountered so far. My journey has yet to be continued and what is the name of this mysterious guy. I must know! Anyways…I'm going back into the series now…sayonara!

Akemi: Whoa…how did she get out of the series? Weird…

Anko: Hey, guys! Look! It's that person writing the series…let's get her autograph!

Akemi: Uh-oh…

Orochimaru: Has anyone seen Sasuke…?

Kakashi: I heard he was with the rest of the gang…

Kiba: C'mon Hinata, Let's go and join the others…it's gonna be loads of fun! Everyone's gonna be there!

Hinata: O…Okay…

At the gathering

Itachi: I have no idea why I even bothered coming…

Kisame: Hey, Itachi, come and join us and live a little!

Akemi: I'm going to kill whoever had the idea to throw this party!

Itachi: Agreed. Would you like assistance with that?

Akemi: I can't believe they had a party without the main character…those sefish….

Naruto streaks by without any clothes on

Akemi: …Did that kid just…never mind…

Kisame: Hahahahahaha…

Akemi: Let me guess… you're drunk…and now you are in the process of getting a hangover…

Kisame falls asleep on the ground

To be continued…


	6. Kimkun

"My name is Kaguya, Kimimaro. Nice to meet you Aya-hime," he told her. "No, it was a pleasure to meet you." "Will you two just hurry up and get over here," a man with purple hair called to them. "Shut up, two-face!" Kimimaro shot back, "We can take as long as we like to get there!" "I see you aren't in good terms with him," Aya said rather boredly. He nodded. "Who is that woman, anyways, Kimimaro?" "Have you no respect!" Kimimaro yelled back to the man he called two-faced. "Who is she?" "I would shut my mouth if I were you, don't make me come up there," Kimimaro threatened. "What'll you do if I don't kill me?" "Gentlemen, will you stop bickering? Your wasting daylight," a woman with pink hair called as she jumped from a tree limb about 15 meters away from where Kimimaro and Aya stood. "Fine," the two men said in unison. "Hold on tightly, Aya-chan," Kimimaro instructed. She nodded and clung to his torso. Almost un-noticed, he jumped and landed beside the man who he was bickering with. "So who are you?" He asked as soon as she was on her feet. She bowed to him and introduced herself, "I am Aya, nice to meet you." "Why are you here for?" "Now that's no way to treat my daughter, now is it, Sakon?" "Orochimaru-sama…" He said; stammering his words. "Save your apologies, Sakon." "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I just want to know who she is," Sakon bowed and pointed to Aya. Aya felt her frustration well inside her, Orochimaru could sense this and inquired, "Aya-hime, you look famished, are you hungry?" "Ah, no, no," Aya said frantically. Her body rebelled on what her mind told her to say and growled. _'Damn you stomach,'_ she said to mentally. Aya felt guilty for not telling the truth and wanted to run into her room and write apologies to everyone, but what use would that be? It would only be a waste of paper, time, and ink. Orochimaru cleared his throat disapprovingly; Aya sighed. "Kabuto, take her to the kitchens and make sure she gets something to eat, I'm going to sleep." "Yes, sir! Come, Aya-san." Kabuto grabbed her hand; she winced at the pain at first, but then adjusted to it a few moments later. "Who are you, anyways?" Kabuto asked in order to break the odd silence between them. Annoyed; Aya sighed, "I am Aya. I am the daughter of Orochimaru, thus is the reason I am here." Kabuto stopped, "I don't believe it. You survived?" Aya was surprised at he just said and nearly toppled over in shock. "What? Survived? What are you talking about?" "You don't remember, do you Aya-san?" "I am sorry, but I don't know anything in particular about my past, I guess it'll come back to me when I think hard enough." "Retrograde Amnesia." "I am sorry. What?" "I said, Aya-san, you have Amnesia." Aya was frightened at his words, "N-no, that's not possible," she fumbled; her voice cracking; tears staining her porcelain colored skin. "It is as clear as daylight and you haven't noticed, have you?" "I'm sorry, Kabuto-san, but I don't remember," she said; it felt as though her heart was shattering with every word she stammered. "Come now, don't cry, you have to eat something," Kabuto told her knowledgeably, "The kitchens are in here," he continued, pointing to an enormous double-door in front of them. She nodded, "Okay, I'll eat something." He nodded to her and opened the double-doors. Aya sniffled and then gasped at the wonderful sight before her. "Oh, Kabuto-san, It-it…is amazing!" She said at last; too baffled to speak. "I see that you like the sight, it's only a kitchen." "Only a kitchen! What are you meaning to say?" "Nothing, Aya-hime, nothing. So, what do you want to eat?" "I don't know." "Hm…what did you eat mostly back in Konohagakure?" Aya blushed and said, "Ramen. I know it's unhealthy, but it was the healthiest thing I could find." "I see." "Oh, look! Soba!" Aya exclaimed and pointed to a bowl of warm Soba. "Odd. I didn't see that there earlier," Kabuto said curiously. "Of course you didn't," a voice said through the darkness of another door. "I made it…for Aya-hime. You talk too much Kabuto-san." "How rude," Kabuto replied. "W-who's there?" Aya said shakily; apparently the voice scared her out of her wits, but it seemed so familiar to her. _'That voice…it sounds familiar…' _Aya thought and then she got it, _'Kimimaro!' _"Aya-hime…are you okay?" came Kimimaro's voice and Kabuto's voice with a worried tone in them. "What happened?" "You blanked out," Kabuto stated. "Oh. That's good." "That's not good!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Kabuto-san…I think Aya-hime has to eat already. Leave her alone," Kimimaro said coolly and added to Aya, "I'll check on you later, okay?" She nodded and with that he disappeared. Kabuto handed Aya her meal. "Kimimaro Kaguya…" he sighed, "You lucky boy." "Is there something wrong Kabuto-san?" "Nothing, Aya-hime" She gave him a tender smile and attended to eating. He returned her smile. _'She looks so innocent, but there is something in her that frightens me, but I have yet to find out. After all, never judge a book by its cover, but in my prospective it looks like I can't see her cover; not yet.'_ "Kabuto-san," Aya's voice broke through. "Yes, Aya-hime?" "Where do I put my bowl?" "Ah, leave it there," Kabuto instructed; pointing to a sink not far off from where they were. Aya picked up her bowl and placed it in the sink. She was about to wash it when Kabuto stopped her. "Bu-" "The maids will wash it." "If you say so," Aya said quietly. "Kabuto-san…times up…" called Kimimaro. "Kabuto-san…I'm sorry, but I have to leave you now," Aya said; bowing in apology. Kimimaro's look was of disgust. Annoyed; he said, "Aya-hime…shall we journey to the bath house?" Aya turned towards Kimimaro, smiled and nodded. Kimimaro gently took her hand in his. At his touch, Aya realized that he wasn't as rough as Kabuto. _'No wonder why they hate each other. They're exact opposites…'_


End file.
